Our First Time-Wilson
by princess angel mama
Summary: This was written before Sonny's and Will's first love scene, so it was just a projection of what I wish could happen.


Our First Time- Wilson

(Will is helping Sonny close up at the coffee shop. It is the last week of November.)

Sonny comes up behind Will and gives him a kiss on the neck. "Thanks for helping me Will. You didn't have to stay."

"I wanted to….I like spending time with you. " Will turns around and put his arms around Sonny and pulls him closer. He closes his eyes and kisses him softly and then deepens the kiss. Soon…Will's hands tug at Sonny's shirt and he urgently runs his hands across his back and tries to get closer. Sonny's hands slip under Will's shirt and he moans as he feels his skin under his fingertips. Will's hands go lower to Sonny's pants but Sonny stops him.

"No Will"

"You …you don't want me?"

"That is a stupid question Will…of course I want you." He looks into Will's eyes and gives him that special look that only Sonny has for Will. "I have waited a long time for this….but I want our first time to be special. I want us to take our time…and have the whole night to look forward to….if you're sure you're ready."

Will kisses Sonny again. "I'm ready Sonny, but I don't want to wait." He deepens the kiss again.

Sonny groans and pulls away again. "You are making this so hard, but please Will….tomorrow…ok?"

Will closes his eyes and groans. "Ok…but tomorrow …you promise?"

"Promise"

(Cut scene)

(Sonny picks Will up at the apartment. He has told him to pack a couple of changes of cloths in an overnight bag. Will throws the bag in the back seat and climbs in the car.)

Will leans over and gives Sonny a kiss and asks, "so where are we going?"

"I asked Abby and she suggested the Green Mountain Lodge. Is that ok with you? I asked Chad to cover me for the weekend…SOOOOO we have the whole weekend to ourselves."

"Wow" , Will smiles but he thinks to himself…(Am I ready for this? I'm going to mess this up. I don't even know what I'm doing. Sonny's gonna…)

"Hey! What are you thinking? "Sonny reaches over and touches Will's face.

"Are you sure about this Will? Even if we get there and you change your mind, I would be happy just spending time with you…no pressure…ok?"

Will smiles, "I'm sure Sonny.." and he reaches out and places his hand on Sonny's while Sonny continues to drive.

(cut scene)

(The guys arrive at the lodge and check into their room.)

Sonny and Will step into the room holding hands. "Are you hungry Will?"

Will looks up shyly…"not for food".

Sonny pulls Will closer to him and kisses him ever so softly on the lips. His kisses trail down Will's throat and his hands slip under Wills shirt and his fingers clench against his back. Will closes his eyes, with a look of utter wonder and then suddenly he pulls away and strips Sonny of his shirt and pushes him onto the bed. Will takes his own shirt off and then jumps on top of Sonny. Their mouths seem to roam and search for each other as their hands pull; search for each other. They make out for what seems like forever and then Sonny somehow removes their pants, shorts and socks. He gently turns Will over; he reaches over to his bag which he had placed beside the bed.

"Are you sure Will", he whispers.

Will nods his head.

Sonny leans over Will and we see Will clenching his hands in the sheets and hear a moan.

(cut scene)

We see Sonny lean over Will. Sonny has covered their bodies with the sheets. He kisses Will on the cheek and realizes that Will is silently crying. Sonny quickly turns Will over. "What's wrong?! Did I hurt you?

Will closes his eyes.

"Will! Talk to me . PLEASE!"

Will opens his eyes. "Nothing ….I'm fine…I swear you didn't hurt me."

"Then what is wrong? Why are you crying? Will…we said we would talk about things."

Will looks into Sonny's eyes…"I just didn't know it could be like that…that felt so….right…so amazing."

Sonny smiles and kisses Will's tears away. "That was amazing, wasn't it?"

"Sonny was it like that with you with other guys?"

Sonny placed his hands on either sides of Will's face. "No…..having sex with other guys was better than having sex with a girl….but what just happened…..it's NEVER been like that for me Will. We made love…..I love you."

"I…I love you too Sonny".

(cut scene)

The next morning Sonny wakes up to find Will wrapped around him. Will has his leg over his and hooked around. His arm is lazily thrown over his middle. Will's face is nuzzled against his throat. A feeling of happiness envelopes Sonny and he smiles as he turns his head and starts to softly kiss Will's eyelids and forehead. Will starts to stretch and a smile comes to his lips as he opens his eyes.

"Good morning."

"Morning…" Will slides his arms around Sonny and pulls him underneath him. He starts to gently snip his neck. As Sonny moans…Will turns to more aggressive bites. They both run their hands along each other's body. Their breathing becomes a series of gasps as they start to breathe heavily. They become a tangle of limbs as they try …but don't succeed to get enough of each other.

They continue for quite a while until Sonny becomes almost desperate. He turns onto his stomach."Will…please…" he gasps.

Will reaches next to the night stand and then after a minute hesitates. "Sonny ….if I do something wrong…can I hurt you?"

"No..Will I swear…you won't hurt me."

Will slowly slides his body over Sonny and they both groan.

(We see Will's fingernails digging into Sonny's shoulders and the scene ends.)

(cut scene)

(Once again the boys are lying in bed with satisfied smiles on their faces.)

Sonny gently kisses Will's shoulder. "I didn't think you were so …um….vocal.."

Will blushes and stammers. "I..I didn't …either. I …wasn't …before…" He looks down and mumbles, "I'll try to …keep it down …next time."

"Don't you dare!" Sonny continues to kiss Will's shoulder. "I loved every moan, groan and word out of your mouth. They're mine Will…don't take them away from me. YOU (kiss) ARE (kiss) AMAZING (kiss) AND(KISS) YOU (kiss) ARE(kiss) MINE".

Will turns into Sonny and kisses his chest. He suddenly freezes; there are red marks and scratches along Sonny's shoulders and the top of his back. Will removes the sheets and finds more marks on Sonny's hips. "I'm sorry", he chokes out as he gently touches one of the marks. He can't believe he did that…he doesn't even remember doing it.

Sonny looks down and grins as he takes Wills face in his hands. "Don't be sorry…I'm not…they don't hurt and even if they did I wouldn't change a thing. I love them….as long as they are there…they will remind me of today."

Will looks dubious.

"Will Hourton …don't you ruin this morning for me. I have never been this happy before and I want to see a smile on your face right now and if I don't get any more marks by the end of the weekend" he grins…"I will be disappointed".

Will smiles and leans over to kiss Sonny. They lie in each other's arms until sometime later…Sonny says, "Let's take a shower. I feel all sticky and I want to eat soon."

He gets up and pulls Will to his feet. (We see them from the waist up as they enter the bathroom.) Sonny starts the shower and makes it nice and hot. He steps in and pulls Will in behind him. Sonny grabs the sponge and soaps it up. He turns and starts to slide it over Will's chest.

Will stops him and tries to take the sponge. "I'll do that. I've been taking care of myself most of my life", he smiles ruefully.

Sonny stops Will's hands and continues to wash him. "But NOW…you've got ME…and I like taking care of you." He smiles that special smile that lights his eyes. "We can take care of each other."

Will smiles."I'd like that."

Sonny turns him around and washes his muscled back and when he is done washing every part of his body; he gently massages shampoo into Will's hair. Will moans…

When Sonny is done, Will takes the sponge and soaps it up. He grins as he starts to run the sponge along Sonny's neck. "I like this…I want to take every shower with you…I could definitely get used to this," he breathes.

As Will finishes rinsing Sonny's hair he starts to kiss his shoulders. Suddenly; Sonny turns and pins Will to the wall as he kisses him roughly. Sonny keeps Will pinned as he gives him tiny bites starting at his ear and slowly goes down. The feel of Will's muscled torso feels like smooth steel to Sonny. He is kissing Will's lower abdomen when he stops and stares into Will's eyes.

"Will?"….

"Yes….please…" Will gasps.

We see Sonny continuing his journey down and the scene ends as we see Will's eyes close with his head leaning back…a moan escaping his lips.

(cut scene)

Will and Sonny spend the rest of the week end making love and enjoying each other's company. The next scene we see is at the town square a week after they have gotten back. Sonny comes up behind Will and wraps his arms around him. "I missed you today."

"How can you miss me? You see me every day"

"I miss you whenever I'm not with you Will."

Will kisses Sonny and pulls him close. "I miss being with you. It's harder knowing what I'm missing… I think of you every night and I wish you were there beside me."

"Do you Wil?"

"Umhmm" he nuzzles Sonny on the neck.

"Will?"

Will looks up and looks at Sonny. "Have you gotten me my Christmas present?"

"No, not yet…I have to decide between a couple of things."

"I know what I want…"

"OKAAAAAy…..what do you want?"

"Come on…I'll show you." Sonny smiles and gives Will that look that melts butter.

(cut scene)

We see Sonny and Will at a door. Sonny takes out a key and opens it. He reaches for Will's hand and pulls him through the door. It is a fully furnished apartment. It is small, comfortable and warm looking. Will turns to Sonny, a look of confusion on his face. "I don't get it…what is this?...what do you want for Christmas? "

"I….I just leased this apartment today. I have been thinking about you all week and every night I wished you were beside me. I can't stand not having you with me. I know we said we would take things slow…and if this is too fast…that's ok…just tell me….for Christmas I want you to tell me that you'll move in with me. It's all I want….that would be the best present ever."

Will looks shocked….and doesn't say a word.

"Will say something.."

"Sonny …I can't…I don't have a job. I can't afford to move out right now….I guess I could find a job, but you would have to wait for me to find one."

"Will the coffee shop is doing great. I can afford this. I don't want you to get a job. I just want you to share this place with me. I want to know that I will be coming home to you and that you will be coming home to me. I want to know that every night I will fall asleep with you at my side…."

"Sonny I can't let you do that….I should help out. "

"Now your pride is talking. Who say's I can't pay for the apartment if I am able to." Sonny comes up close to Will and takes him in his arms. He slowly kisses him …."this is all I want Will….say yes…..please say yes."

Will closes his eyes and stays still for a long time. Then he opens his eyes and gives Sonny that goofy Will smile. "Merry Christmas….Yes" he whispers.

Sonny takes a deep breath and a look comes over his face that is indescribable. It is filled with love, tenderness, happiness…. He takes Will by the hand. "Let me show you our new bedroom.."


End file.
